


【榎吉】藍色妖姬（R）

by Yuki_guo



Category: Arashi (Band), Kagi no Kakatta Heya | The Locked Room Murders, 家族ゲーム | Kazoku Game (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-06
Updated: 2019-09-06
Packaged: 2020-10-10 22:35:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20535707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yuki_guo/pseuds/Yuki_guo
Summary: ＋與實際團體、作品無關＋日劇穿越－《鍵のかかった部屋》榎本徑 x《家族ゲーム》吉本荒野＋《荒蕪》系列的番外！





	【榎吉】藍色妖姬（R）

一片荒蕪之中，寶藍色的玫瑰靜靜地盤結在月色下，花瓣一片片交疊著綻放。水滴從天淋漓而下，讓玫瑰如星空一般發亮，與天上的星點相互照映著。

墮落的玫瑰對天展開枝葉，男人手插在卡其色風衣的口袋，任由大風帶起沙塵，把他的髮絲吹得亂糟糟。他伏下身子看著具有神祕氣息的妖豔花朵，冷酷無情的印象便烙印在他的腦海中。田子雄大笑著用指尖碰了碰還帶著水滴的瓣葉，往遠方的城市離去。

＊

榎本徑把一株玫瑰小心翼翼地放進透明花瓶中，讓它在窗邊接受陽光的照耀。他才剛把水量加滿，吉本荒野便從後頭抱上，毛茸茸的頭顱蹭在他的脖子有些發癢。  
「睡醒了？」  
「嗯……好特別的玫瑰。」  
榎本靜靜點頭，感受著吉本迷迷糊糊的亂摸，伸手把他胡作非為的雙手好好扣在腰間，想了一下才開口說到。  
「藍色妖姬，花語是清純的愛跟敦厚善良。」  
吉本聞言睜大了雙眼，隨後又斂下眼簾。睫毛輕輕地顫動著，把聲音悶在榎本的肩頸處。  
「看起來一點都不像……」榎本聽著吉本黏糊糊的語氣，先是伸手碰了碰軟嫩的寶藍，轉過身子擁住鑽進他懷中的吉本。  
「是啊。」榎本徑把吻落在吉本被柔軟瀏海蓋住的額間，希望自己的心思能傳遞到對方的心中。

－－以單枝藍色妖姬隱諱地表示，自己有多麼珍惜這份溫柔的情意。

＊

墜落中的天使，在教室的課桌椅上安穩的睡。好似能夠長出羽翼翅膀的肩胛骨因為趴睡的姿勢而微微攏起，乖巧的臉龐和清秀的眉目讓人不敢打擾。

－－「老師、……田子老師！」  
天使睜開了雙眼，幾位學生就在他的面前笑得開懷，他回過神來，發現自己不小心就在學生的位子上打起瞌睡來了，道歉著趕緊起身。  
「田子老師也太好笑了，居然直接睡著！」  
他邊聽著校園內嬉笑打鬧的嘈雜聲，邊快步前往走廊的盡頭。腦中還不斷回播著方才夢到的情景，莫名冷豔的藍色玫瑰和穿著風衣、眼神哀愁的自己。  
田子雄大原本希望趕緊回到辦公室，不要被任何人給叫住，然而事與願違，一個男孩從背後抓住了他的手臂。  
「老師……」是真田宗多。他忍不住在內心嘆氣，回頭聽對方以懦弱的語氣講著被霸凌的事情。當時的自己已經被吉本荒野整得很慘，學生的問題也沒辦法解決，兩難的他雖然對真田說出了委婉的拒絕，內心的罪惡感卻是不斷膨脹。  
－－我還不能墮落，他轉身快步離開時真心的想。還有像真田一樣的孩子在，他不能夠鬆懈。

＊

那時候的田子雄大從未想過事情會演變至今，要是他能夠早些察覺、早一步介入，是不是故事的結局就會不一樣，他也不會徹底墮落了呢？而另一方面來講，說不定就算他成功停止了真田的自殺行為，事情也只會因為被揭穿而帶往更糟的地步而已。

無論如何，事情都已經發生，而如他一般的惡人，也還是被天神給眷顧了。後來成為吉本荒野的他有了榎本徑，一個同他一齊向前邁行，願意擁抱吉本荒野，給自己一個歸宿的男人。

在失去了真田宗多、遇上了沼田茂之過後，田子曾經突然想起那場在荒原中的夢，想起那朵孤獨著生存的藍色玫瑰而去搜尋花語。  
「藍色妖姬又名墮落的玫瑰」，當時的他只看到了這個資訊，嘲諷著潛意識為吉本荒野的出現譜下最好的序章，卻從未想過它的花語與外表的截然不同。

是榎本徑告訴了他，那朵花代表的是外表看似神秘風塵的吉本荒野，內心實則為敦厚善良的田子雄大、代表的是他與榎本徑之間清純的愛。  
彷彿墮落的妖姬最終成了出淤泥而不染的天使，是天藍而純淨的真心愛情。

＊

榎本徑剛進家門，就看到吉本荒野睡在沙發上，手上還緊抱著一大朵花束。他仔細地數了一下，除了陪襯的滿天星以外，總共有十二支藍色妖姬。  
榎本溫柔的神情在明瞭吉本的暗示後漸漸被漆黑的慾望給包覆，他仔細看著戀人穿著稍大的黑色毛衣、反襯出白皙的肌膚，整個人軟綿綿的樣子好像一個可口的蛋糕。  
他湊上前去，在吻住吉本荒野軟嫩雙唇的那刻，脖子就被一雙手臂給勾上。  
－－裝睡嗎？榎本輕輕地笑了一下。整個人的身子都壓上去，舌頭也竄進對方口腔裡頭、勾著對方軟嫩的舌尖轉動，頂著吉本荒野的上顎讓他發出嗚嗚的聲音，津液從嘴角流下。  
吉本荒野坐起身子，一手還勾在榎本的襯衫領子邊，另一手向下摸索到已經漲起的褲襠，隔著布料輕撫。他睜開圓潤的雙眼，滿佈星辰的瞳孔就在榎本徑面前。

榎本徑很喜歡吉本荒野的雙眼，總是炯炯有神的神情帶著自信與高傲的光芒，時而灑滿碎星、時而深不見底，像是無邊無際的深淵。  
他感覺自己好似能夠在看著吉本荒野的時候，看見他的全世界。

「屬於榎本さん的藍色精靈來囉。」吉本荒野在榎本徑的耳邊輕語，語畢還伸出舌尖，舔了一口對方的耳廓。榎本徑內心雜亂不堪，只剩下要把吉本荒野狠狠操弄的骯髒想法。  
吉本好似沒有發現戀人腦內不停攪擾的想望，軟綿綿的笑了，把其中一枚花朵折了枝幹、別在榎本徑的耳旁。

「這樣－－榎本さん就是屬於我的玫瑰情人了。」

＊

「就算沒有這麼做也沒關係的，田子。」榎本彎身抵住對方的額頭，有著少見笑意的他看進田子的眼睛，羞赧和努力討好的情緒在染紅的眼尾間流竄。

田子雄大內心五味雜陳，在榎本面前，他總會變得不像自己。擁有吉本荒野的挑釁、狂野與直接，卻從中滲漏出田子雄大的羞澀。  
他想試著以這種方式討好－或者說是回饋也可以－榎本徑，田子希望對方知道，並不是只有榎本徑一個人在抓回自己、也不是只有他一個人單方面的成為避風港一般的存在。  
田子雄大也好、吉本荒野也罷，他想要在榎本徑難受的時候讓出自己的肩膀，在他欲想離去的時候給他自由的鑰匙。

戀愛從來不是一意孤行的佔有、也不是固執的牢籠。他要榎本在愛他的時候深愛，也要在不愛他的時候能夠不落擔憂的離去。  
當田子的靈魂無家可歸時，是榎本徑找到了他，建出一個專屬於他們的家。那他也要用自己的方式，好好地、努力地回饋給榎本徑。

田子仰起頭，將雙唇貼上對方的。榎本想必是知道了自己心中的想法才會那麼說，但他要親自告訴榎本徑：  
我對你的愛，是夜晚深情的擁抱、是不再被夢魘纏身的過去，是冬日升起的太陽、也是荒蕪中盛開的玫瑰。

「別在這個時候拒絕我，徑くん。」 

＊

雙腿跪在佈滿藍色花瓣的白色床單上打顫著，黑色的毛衣因為身子下傾的動作而露出一截腰身，褲子、內著等等的早已在從沙發移動到床鋪的過程中被榎本粗暴的扯下。  
滴滴答答的汁液從圓潤的臀部經過收縮不斷的後穴、沿著具有肉感的大腿緩慢的融進布料當中。榎本半個身子伏在吉本的背上，以色情的手法捏揉、時而拍打著屁股，手掌與肌膚相貼出響亮的聲音，以及吉本埋在枕頭裡的、細細的嗚咽聲。  
「徑、くん……」

他喜歡在吉本荒野那種過於激情的慾火焚身之際玩弄戀人，把他的武裝一次卸下，讓他為自己赤裸的身心而露出田子雄大的羞赧。  
但如果是和田子雄大的做愛，掌控著節奏、將溫柔的調戲拉緩到不得不求饒的程度便是榎本徑私心的惡趣味了。

榎本徑瞇細了好看的雙眼，單手把黑框眼鏡給丟在一旁、指尖從瀏海末端竄過，把頭髮全部往後抓。田子雄大被身上人一連串動作給招惹的面紅耳赤。  
榎本的領帶因為俯上的關係從田子的背上滑落，後者稍微偏頭把領帶末端給咬住，含蜜的圓滾雙眼微微下斂，不自覺的挑逗榎本徑的理智。

「給我。」  
田子雄大壓低了嗓音，仿佛是吉本荒野啞著喉嚨，以高傲的姿態說著好孩子一般。  
榎本徑願在吉本荒野的驕傲底下實行一場忠心的性愛、也能在田子雄大拋下一切羞恥向自己求愛時，發狠地疼惜他。

十二朵藍色妖姬未能說出的話語、田子雄大想要告訴榎本徑的心意－－那些挑逗與誘惑也好，所有的寵愛及縱容也罷。只要是田子雄大想要的，無論如何他都會用盡方法尋來。

「沒有說出口的，讓我來替你實現。」

＊

「嗚嗯、......」

房間的溫度不斷升高，身體熱得好似血液沸騰，田子雄大雙腿大開、指尖用力攀緊了榎本徑的手臂。  
一下下的挺進隨著時間而逐漸加快，他的無聲尖叫與榎本徑的氣息混雜在一塊，讓兩人的情愫更加緊密。

「太、快了......等等......」

快意從他們相連的那點開始擴散至全身，田子雄大的雙腳發麻而無力、只能勉強掛在男人的腰後；腰間則因為追求更舒服的進攻而扭動。下顎仰起，脖子的線條拉到最緊繃。發紅的耳廓被棕色髮絲散亂地蓋住，有著一點欲蓋彌彰的意味。

榎本徑雙手撐在床上，因為忍住快感而用力繃住的肌肉線條就在田子雄大的頭顱兩側。如打樁般一下下侵入的下身與柔軟黏膩的後庭在合為一體的瞬間分離後又馬上結合，如小貓的嗚咽逐漸放浪、在欲將高潮之際無法忍住的大聲叫喊，最終啞了聲嗓。

榎本徑貼上了他的唇，以舌尖勾起激烈戰火，田子雄大在這樣的攻勢之下近乎失神，全身泛著櫻花般的嫩紅。雙腿顫抖著，在榎本徑的手指貼上沒怎麼撫摸的硬挺下身那刻高潮。

「哈啊啊－－嗚嗚、」

田子雄大好不容易回神，榎本徑就攬起他的腰，呈現自己騎乘在對方身上的坐姿。遲來的嫣紅爬上田子的面頰，他雙手搭在榎本看似單薄、卻意外有肌肉的肩上。榎本的粗根仍舊埋在他的身體裡頭，只要輕輕一動，便能感受到最真實的相貼。

榎本扯起毛衣邊緣，讓田子張嘴咬住。滾燙的氣息噴灑在後者的胸膛上。舌尖含住乳首，時而啃咬、時而舔拭著，另一頭也用指甲摳弄，輕微的痛感與濕漉漉的觸覺相互交雜，衝擊尚未做好心理準備的田子雄大。  
田子低垂眼簾，毛衣布料已經被他的唾液給染濕，淺淺的呻吟也融在嘴裡，徒剩不甚規律的鼻息與榎本再度開始動作的水漬聲在房間裡迴響。

榎本徑正想抓住身上人柔軟的臀部，田子卻一把推開，身子被推倒地往後。他少見地發出一聲驚呼，眼前過於魅惑的男人已經自己動起腰身。  
田子雄大雙手向前撐在榎本徑的腹部，雙眼被生理性的淚水盈滿眼眶，眉目之間卻顯露了一些吉本荒野的狂放。勁瘦的腰部不停扭動，上上下下的動作仿佛精靈一般的敏巧。  
黑色毛衣終於咬不住的滑落，蓋住了田子雄大好看的肌肉線條。榎本徑按耐不住地挺進腰部、加入這場淋漓盡致的性愛，而被體內顫出的快感刺激的田子仰起頸部，露出了上下滑動的喉結。

「哼嗯、呼......啊、啊啊......徑くん、又要－－」  
  
下身在沒有碰觸的情況下依舊站立，頂端也冒著半透明的體液，因為過於刺激的撞擊而跳動。囊袋反覆打在富有肉感的臀部上頭發出響亮的拍擊聲，讓兩人都紅了耳尖。  
田子幾乎是閉上了眼睛，憑著直覺摸索至榎本徑的唇邊，蜻蜓點水般的淺吻在這樣的性愛之下顯然不夠，舌頭掃蕩進口腔內，彼此逗弄著敏感處。

「呼嗯……一起……」

榎本瞇細了雙眼，將對方的誘人姿態全數收進眼底，大力插入數下、把精液釋放在對方體內。  
兩人都大力的喘氣，倒在柔軟的床鋪中。田子磨蹭著勾住榎本的指尖，靦腆的笑容讓榎本不禁湊近，將吻落在田子的鼻尖。

「我也是。」

榎本輕語著，仿佛一不注意便會消逝而去。但十指交扣的雙手告訴了田子，此刻在眼前的榎本徑是真實的、是屬於他一個人的。

－－能被這樣的人深愛著太好了。

田子雄大縮著身體、在榎本徑的懷裡落淚。雙眼很快的被淚水淹沒，讓眼前勾起嘴角、溫柔笑著的榎本變得模糊而無法對焦。  
他忍不住哭泣，為男人不常開口但時常體會到的愛意，也為此刻被榎本徑認真喊出的、屬於真正的自己。  
榎本徑深愛的人，不論是田子雄大亦或是吉本荒野，不過就是最單純的「我」而已。

「我也是屬於你的，雄大。」

**Author's Note:**

> 早午晚安這裡是細胞QQ！初次用AO3各種混亂！（英文爛  
寫了似乎很久以前（???）的荒蕪後續！是沒有安全感的兩人！  
以及特別寫明了本篇最後的花種－－藍色妖姬！大家可以查查看十二枝的花語嘿嘿～  
希望大家喜歡～下次見～～！


End file.
